Silly of Me
by scribe'sdaughter
Summary: It was silly of me to think you'd pick me over her. I was prideful then, a coward. I couldn't take the ache. But I'm back and I'm still here; I'm not running anymore. I love you. I love your little girl too. I love you enough to never tell you, because you're broken. But that's okay, I am too.
1. Lighting the Pyre

Lighting the Pyre

"How could you do this to me?" he roared. Fire blazed from his parched lips and steam blanketed the couple under heady fumes. His eyes glinted something dangerous in the stark, white lighting of the room. He didn't care. The curtains he touched a mere moment ago lied tattered and singed. _Let everything burn,_ he spit. For once, he did not reign in his temper. _Let everyone see, let everyone see the crazed beast that I am._

She only watched him in silence. As always, she was the epitome of elegance. As frail and as pale as she was, she would always be beautiful to him. Tucked under white sheets that only served to make her look like a ghost, she sat up regally, owning the tacky bed as her throne. In defiance, she raised her chin proudly, a subtle gesture, yet he loved her evermore so for it.

"Asami, how could you do this to us?" There was nothing left in his bones. The fight was punched out of him by the sheer magnitude of the doctor's statement. Asami _knew _she was going to die. She had known of her impending death for a while now. The internal bleeding… he refused to believe it, threatening and scaring the doctor so badly, the hospital would have kicked his raging sailor's mouth out of the building if he and Asami didn't pay a shit load for only the best of professional staff. She deserved only the best.

He crumpled to his knees, hands buried into his matted hair. Silent sobs wracked his entire frame. _How could she do this?_ he screamed internally. _How could she do this to me?_

Skin as soft as a baby's dream caressed his tears away.

"I love you, never forget that," Asami whispered to her lover. He breathed in her expensive orchid perfume and she breathed in his musky scent. She held him so sweetly. He clung to her, a lost child in a world of nightmares: she was his only salvation. She clung to him: her savior, her champion, her light. Resolutely, she acknowledged that nothing could save her now.

"Baby, you're my forever-boy," she whispered, attempting to make him smile. It only shattered his heart further. Little shards of him lay strewn across the labyrinth of life. He would never be able to traverse the maze without her by his side. He whimpered as he pulled her impossibly closer. They were supposed to be forever.

"I never wanted her if it meant losing you," he selfishly admitted, shamefully, brokenly. He didn't give a damn if he was being selfish; he didn't care that he basically wished their daughter dead in his moment of weakness. Burying himself into her warmth, her essence, he only needed Asami, his beautiful, loving wife. No one else. Only his Asami.

"Don't say that," she chided. Her resolve was breaking. "Didn't you want ten babies running around? You said…" She was starting to breathe heavily. "You said you wanted one in every corner of the mansion." She was coughing and wheezing, the words wrenched out of her with the conviction of a dying felon. "You said the house needed a liveliness that only little Makos and baby Asamis could bring. We both wanted that didn't we? Don't do this to me." She pleaded, "Don't do this to us." Her resolve was breaking, Mako felt the shivers escalating, rocking her body evermore violently.

"Asami?" he cried frantically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise." His hysteria escalated as he spoke, "As many as you want. I'm sorry. Just stop. Please."

"One last gift," she whispered, "for the both of us." Her shivers intensified into bone cracking spasms. "I love you, champ." Her beautiful emerald eyes were barely visible from the white invading the spaces.

"No, no, no, _no_!" he shouted brokenly. "Asami? Asami!"

_One last gift._

A high-pitched wail broke him out of his stupor. The pale moon still shone high above in the sky. It couldn't have been past three in the morning. Swallowing his pain, he robotically got out of bed and walked into the pinky, frilly, laced, room Asami had designed and Mako had painted. He cast out the painful memories. Instead, his tired gaze fixated on the fragile, wriggling form screeching her lungs out. Mako reached down into the crib and retrieved his frail offspring. Wearily, with delicate authority, he cradled her head to his collarbone. The screeching ended, and she cooed and palmed at his frayed wife beater. Mako's mouth quirked ever so slightly. Amber eyes collided with forest greens, a shade darker than her mother's.

_I love you so much, _Mako thought to his baby girl. He replayed that fateful day within his nightmare, he realized he forgot to say he loved her back.

'_I love you champ.'_

"I—I love you too baby."

He collapsed by the crib, his precious angel secure on his lap. The ache was unbearable. Everything about the tiny bundle he cherished in his hands brought him so much joy and so much pain. He crushed the baby to his heart and she cried alongside him, dismayed by her father's aura. He inhaled her light orchid scent. _You're my forever, _he promised.

_My little Asami._

* * *

_Thousands of miles away, in the Fire Nation capital_

A guttural moan puffed out into the heated abyss.

"You like that, don't you?" a feminine voice whispered seductively. Her tongue languidly trailed down and littered kisses along his toned physique.

"—Ladies and gentlemen, we have brought to you today shocking news regarding and star champion Mako of the Fire Ferrets—"

"Ugh, turn that thing _off_," She whined, then teased, "I'm trying to have a little fun with my play toy."

"So does that guarantee that I get my turn to play afterwards?" her lover whispered suggestively.

She shivered in anticipation. "Later," she hissed.

"—Heiress Sato was pronounced dead, leaving her pro-bending husband to raise poor baby Asami the second as a single parent! She was pronounced dead at approximately—"

The trail towards her lover's treasure chest ceased. Deaf noise filtered through her ears as the announcer's gossip panel rambled on.

Asami was… dead?

"What?"

No, no. It wasn't this supposed to be like this. Her vision narrowed and blurred, a single droplet landing onto her calloused palm. Was she crying?

"I think the radio said this rich chick died," her lover remarked insensitively.

"Shut up for a second, Kenshin!"

"What?" Kenshin held up his hands defensively.

She swallowed, numbed. _How did this happen? They were supposed to be happy, perfect, forever._

They deserved it.

"How—what happened?" She was so lost. So hurt. It wasn't supposed to be this fucked up! They were supposed to get married with this rich, extravagant wedding. They were supposed to settle down, they were supposed to make tons of love and pop out a ton of slobbery babies while still being ridiculously beautiful and successful. _They loved each other so much._

"Babe—I'm really sorry your friend died or whatever. That really sucks! But… if you could just finish—"

"I've got to go."

"What?" he screeched, outraged and horny.

"Uh, sorry, babe. Avatar stuff."

"But—Korra!"

The door slammed and she was off sprinting. Putting on her robe haphazardly, she whistled for Naga.

_Mako, _she thought. Worry and angst etched across her face just thinking about how much he loved Asami, unconditionally and with such passion. _He must be in so much pain._

Naga yipped and Korra expertly flipped onto her back like a bad ass, which she was.

It was time to pay a visit to Republic City.

* * *

**_Put on your proverbial boxing gloves, beat me up and critique. Please and thank you!_**

**This is all for you. Just saying.**

**This chapter has been edited by my beta **


	2. In Motion

.

.

.

II. In Motion

_2,255 days ago_

The cathedral hung in heavy silence; one was better condemned than held in this painful purgatory.

No one breathed. No one dared.

Yes, damnation was better than this, anything was better than this.

Then the faint murmurs rustled the stagnant air, slowly at first. Their gusto only grew ravenously, accusations echoed across the marble walls and into the ears of every bejeweled patron in the room. The absurdity of the procession was… sad.

The poor bride.

A delicate hand searched to grasp her fiancé's. Uncertainly, she murmured, "Sweetie?"

This was unbearable. Judgmental eyes magnified her humiliation. She could just feel those wretched vulture-bats clawing at her dignity in smug spite and false pity.

Hollowly, he assured her. Grasping her slim hand, he kissed each finger, savoring the delicate lace texture on his calloused palms.

"She's coming."

.

.

.

_2,318 days ago_

Sparks of fire itched to ignite under his command, crackling just beneath heated fingertips. Sweat slicked down her cheek, a dripping timer, unnerved by their armistice.

"Enough of this bull shit," she hissed.

Mako smirked, just what he was craving to hear. A frustrated Korra was an easy Korra.

He grinned at the double-edged statement. "You're getting sloppy, Uhvatar," he jeered. Her clenched jaw and increased fervor told him his ploy was working marvelously.

This was almost too easy.

Her movements were bogged down, leadened, almost. In favor of strength over agility, she sacrificed quick movements for jarring, powerful thrusts. She had always been tenaciously aggressive. Over-analyzing her technique for years had graced him with the knowledge of her Achilles' heel, her ultimate weakness, and he exploited it as such. She was aggressive, successfully so, yet fumbled famously when defense had to be incorporated, especially in firebending. And especially with Mako.

"Watch your weight distribution. It better not be this bad during championships," he taunted.

She was off today. On any other day, he would croon at the marvelous sight of her shortcomings magnified. But today, that urgent need to win, to prove herself, smacked him across the face.

"Korra, maybe we should stop." Hesitantly, Mako slackened his stance. It was only supposed to be just for fun. It was _Makorra time, _they had joked. Sparring was their recreation, their only one-on-one time. No one eyed them suspiciously and no one questioned. In this moment, they were invisible.

"No, we're going to finish this." Her vigor only increased and Mako easily sidestepped the heat, expertly redirecting the blaze with a flick of his wrist. Patiently, he waited for her. Seconds later, a lithe figure emerged from the flames and he willingly allowed her to tackle him down roughly. Fisting his shirt, Korra claimed victory, her opposing hand held in a lethal position: an inch from the expanse of his throat. She held for only a moment longer.

Panting harshly, she slapped him. "You conceited prick! You let me win."

He chuckled, and she slapped him again.

Mako frowned. "Will you cut that out?"

"You. Let. Me. Win." She spit the words out individually through gritted teeth. Not registering her wrath, he studied the contortions of her face. Slowly, his gloved hand came forward and brushed a fly away from her ruddy cheeks. Korra flinched as if burned and tumbled down next to him, their shoulders a safe distance apart. Mako's frown only deepened.

They said nothing for a while, watching the afternoon cloud turn pink and violet. They watched, silent, as ink slowly blotted the light and diamonds burst forth from the evening's seams.

Mako's patience was finally rewarded.

"Bolin told me," Korra said. Her voice was nothing but a ripple in a lake once pristine. Still, he heard her.

Mako licked his parched lips. "I love you and only you," he recited.

Korra inhaled drastically. Her brunette head whipped to the side, her orbs colliding with his sentinel form. _What is he talking about?_

He stared resolutely above, the stars gleaming just as timelessly and as effortlessly as his love. "I never knew I could feel like this… this raw urge, this need," he paused unsurely, "to have something be only mine. Just mine." Mako was quiet for a moment. She could only stare, shocked and numbed.

"Mine until the ends of time," he murmured. "Your essence consumes me, and I know there is no other way to live but by worshipping you every day." A hopeful veil clouded both their visions.

"Because baby, you're my forever-girl." Korra let out a silent gasp, her delicate fingers grasping his masculine ones tightly. "Asami."

_What?_

"Will you marry me?" He pulled his gaze from the gems above and bored into her eyes. Korra's hand fell limply from his heated clutch but the firebender only grasped tighter.

"That's my proposal. Asami always did like cheesy stuff like that."

She said nothing. He fidgeted nervously.

"I, um, it was the pick-up line Avatar Aang used to propose to Master Katara. She told me about it. I know, it's kind of cheesy, with the rhyming and shit. Makes it ridiculous." A tanned finger held his mouth at bay.

Nodding frantically, almost desperately, she gave him the biggest watery smile she could muster and crushed her form to his. Her petite frame wracked in sobs. She was so overwhelmed and so damned tired.

"Korra?" He held her hesitantly.

She slapped him as hard as she could. Dumbfounded, he could only stare at her driveling eyes in shock.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" she yelled, frustrated, and hurt, and bitter, and tainted, and broken, and shattered…

She played it down like an actress in the limelight.

"Go!"

"What?" he cautioned, afraid.

"Go get her."

"Are you okay?" He noted her flowing tears and her incessant hiccups. "Korra, I can't leave you."

"Yes you can!" she yelled. _You already have. _He was extremely hesitant. Cupping his marble smooth visage, she said, "I'm so happy." She pleaded for him to leave her, to just go. "You've made me so happy." Korra gave him another heartbreaking, heart-stopping smile. "I—I love you, you know?" her façade was cracking. She couldn't play this farce for much longer.

Searching her petite face, he apparently found what he was looking for in her broken smile. Slowly, his frown morphed into a teeth baring grin of elation.

"You think she'll say yes?" he inquired hopefully.

By now, Korra was practically shoving him out of their secret training grounds. She couldn't speak anymore. She didn't dare.

Mako jumped up and twirled her around, elated. "Thank you so much Korra," he whispered sincerely. "You've always been there for me." She only nodded numbly. Kissing her forehead one last time, he sprinted out of their undisclosed abode and into the milk-white arms of perfection awaiting him.

"I'm going to get my forever-girl!" He whooped.

Korra looked down and wondered how she was still alive.

.

.

.

_2,315 days ago_

Three days later, the Fire Ferrets won the championships for the third time in a row, making them seasoned and formidable veterans.

Korra kissed the gleaming trophy in relief. Finally, she was happy again. For a brief fleeting moment, she was happy. She failed to notice Mako giving Bo the signal for something monumental.

"I cannot believe my eyes, folks. For the third time in a row, the Fire Ferrets have claimed the championship trophy within their proud and deserving hands one last—wait, what is that?"

Everybody in the audience, and listeners all over Republic City and the Four Great Nations held their breath in anticipation. What was the announcer talking about?

"It appears to be a large portion of the bleachers is collapsing under—could it be? Equalist! Equalist attack!" The announcer screeched spasmodically.

Everyone gasped in horror.

Yet nothing happened for a while. The announcer cleared his throat and squinted his eyes, "False alarm, folks, it appears to be that the bleacher is being earthbended—hold the phone Republic City! There's someone on that pile of rubble being lifted along with the bleachers!"

An audience woman screamed and fainted.

"Folks, it appears to be a large—folks, I cannot believe my eyes, Asami Sato is being _earthbended_ into the arena by Fire Ferret Bolin! Ms. Asami is looking around in a confused and frightened nature and—and what's this? Holy Cannoli, ladies and gentlemen, Mako, boyfriend of Asami Sato for approximately one year and eleven months is—Holy Polar Bear Dog, Mako is _proposing _to Asami Sato!"

Korra whipped around, Mako was bent on one knee. He whispered those lines he recited to the blue-eyed waterbender not long ago. Everything that was never supposed to be hers.

"Folks can you believe this? Not only is this a competition for the championship trophy, but a competition for winning the trophy of Ms. Sato's heart as well! Will heiress Sato accept?"

As beautiful as she always was, always, Asami's tears glistened down her fair skin like the purest rain on a starving dessert plain. Even crying, she was beautiful. The apples of her cheeks blossomed a rose-colored hue and everyone cooed at the beloved gesture. She nodded frantically yet gracefully, and Mako swept her into a low dip, giving her the kiss of a lifetime.

Korra stood alone by the sidelines, back turned from the view of the historical declaration. Even whilst staring at the biggest prize of her life, the championship trophy, it mocked her with the reflection of Asami and Mako's perfect love behind her. She could only stare in wretched fascination.

"Republic City, it is a joyous day indeed! Watch out for the tabloids ladies and gentlemen, because Captain Mako of the Fire Ferrets and the beautiful Asami Sato of Future Industries are getting married!"

.

.

.

_2,308 days ago_

It arrived in the mail precisely within seven days of Mako's proposal. It was swift, elegant, and cordial; nothing less could have been expected from Asami Sato.

Who could forget that fateful day? The suave firebender just nabbed the most stunning and most successful bachelorette in Republic City. The tabloids were having a feeding frenzy over the news. Cake tastings, venue arrangements, bridal showers, tuxedo fittings, nothing less but short of worship for the golden couple of Republic City. Of all the photographs taken, she was in every picture, with a painful grimace that served to pull off a cocky grin. Good thing no one pictured her alone.

Korra stared at the golden filigree envelope in disbelief. Everything was happening so fast, it terrified her. She was drowning yet numbed to all sensation—she had to be numb in order to endure all of this.

She melted the gold seal open.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Sir Mako and Lady Asami Sato._

_We extend our hand and request the honor of_

_your presence as we join hands in Holy Matrimony—_

She dropped the letter; her body staggered and fell along with it.

.

.

.

_2,255 days ago_

"I'm sorry," Asami said quietly.

With a bitter smile, Korra asked, "Now, why would you say that?" She snapped her boot clasp shut.

"Korra, please understand."

The lone candle illuminating the dark surroundings ricocheted to the roof; flames licked wood in ill-contained rage. _What? What do you want from me?_ She wanted to scream. She wanted to shatter granite. She wanted to rip that stupid veil from Asami's pretty little head and shove it into her pretty little mouth.

Her gloved hand itched with malicious intent. Barely, she contained her composure.

"It must have been hard. Going through all of this."

Korra flinched. "Don't pretend, Asami."

"Korra, we're best friends. Aren't we best friends?" She sounded so unsure, so childish. So unlike the Asami everyone prided her to be.

The tanned waterbender said nothing. It cracked both their hearts. The dove-white bride sagged within her gown, painted lips fighting not to tremble. She turned to walk away.

"You look beautiful." It was sincere; it was a plea to understand.

Asami hiccupped a laugh. "You haven't even seen me." Yet the quiet smile lingered on her mouth.

"You've always been beautiful."

They both turned to face one another. Korra stepped forward, fiddling with Asami's curls one last time before shrouding her pearlescent face in virginal, hand-embroidered lace.

Observing the brunette and her attire, Asami swallowed timidly, frightened by the answer to her question:

"Where are you going?" Asami took in her waterbending boots, her pelted fur, her unkempt face.

Korra was immature; she was selfish; she was prideful; she was nothing like Asami. "Away." She cleared her throat. "General Iroh requests aid. Political unrest and everything. Avatar stuff."

Not a complete lie. Asami nodded tentatively.

Somehow, they knew they were never going to see each other ever again. At least, not in this lifetime. The painted woman nodded and as Korra flipped onto Naga. Asami glided down the aisle, towards her future. Their paths were very different.

Mako interrupted the service.

The pianist faltered almost comically before coughing quietly and ceasing. Ember irises scanned Asami's emerald ones.

"Where's Korra?" Asami shut her eyes in dismay, grieving for the losses of both her fiancé and Korra. _They loved each other._

The cathedral hung in bated breath.

A delicate hand grasped her fiancé's firmly. With the last ounce of strength she could muster, she stared into her partner's eyes pleading him to understand.

"Sweetie? I don't think she's coming."

Korra urged Naga to run faster, run harder, away from her home, away from her love. In the deaf silence, all that could be heard were her tears dripping onto pristine snow and rasp exhales.

"She's coming," he assured her. How foolish of Asami to even insinuate such things. Korra, she was always there for them and this would be the last event in history that the loud-mouthed woman would ever leave them alone in. Korra, she was always there. She wasn't going anywhere. Mako was sure of it.

The jaded waterbender ran farther and farther away and never looked back.

Caressing his bride's slim hand with his thumb, Mako stated confidently, "She's coming."

The ceremony delayed further for two more hours. Asami then nervously proceeded to commence their union with a mute Mako in toe.

Avatar Korra never came.

.

.

.

_Present day_

Two solid knocks in the dead of the night sealed the father's fate.

Mako rolled over and looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 2:57… hardly a time for visitors to come calling. _The fuck?_

Two more knocks.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled. He opened the red door noiselessly. Mako couldn't believe his eyes.

"I hope I'm not too late." An uncertain woman.

_Korra._

_._

* * *

___**Put on your proverbial boxing gloves, beat me up and critique. Please and thank you!**_

**_This version is edited by my beta. Hope this cleared a few things up._**


	3. And The Shadows Danced Behind Me

Silly of Me III: And the Shadows Danced Behind Me

This night was peculiar at best. The breeze fluttered warily, a butterfly nursing broken wings. Darkness shrouded the glittering lights of Republic City; this night—it was bewitching. It was the hour of secrets; and between the both of them, they had plenty. White steam billowed from the heat of the orchid tea, its tendrils mesmerizing the woman into a light trance. Orchid tea was Asami's favorite. Both were painfully aware of that. A lone candle bathed the room in light, revealing those who had sought solace in the shadows. The once shrouded man clenched and unclenched his porcelain cup, his jaw taut. Korra waited.

The man was livid. Never had he faced someone in his entire life with such animosity, such scorn. Still, he had silently granted her entrance to his home and here she was, sharing tea with him as if it were an everyday occurrence. Bullshit.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

No response. She continued to eye the lavish drapery within the room unhurriedly. She said nothing.

_Oh we're going to play that game are we? _ Mako thought childishly. He wanted to lash out at her so badly, maim her, scar her, hurt her. He would damn well try his hardest. Biting his tongue, he attempted apathy, maturity, dominance in this dance.

"You've got some nerve coming back. Tell me, why the hell are you here?" he goaded. "Is it because Asami—" he couldn't say it. He couldn't say _dead. _He inhaled slowly. "Because Asami's _gone? _ You never bothered before." _Screw it. _His vigilant façade cracked ever beautifully so.

She sensed his feral essence, his wild yellow eyes unfocused and vengeful. He needed this—to spit rage blindly, to burn and hate. He'd been simmering for quite a while now.

Never faltering, he went on with a sneer plastered on his face and an upper lip curled in retribution. "Where were you when Jinora graduated, huh? You should've seen her face up in that podium, giving that sappy speech, looking around the room for you, as if you were the only person who mattered, the only person worthy of seeing her succeed." Heaps and heaps of pain, of longing, amounted into this one moment of revenge, of seeing her eyes shatter and regret every fucking thing she did to him, to her family, while she was gone. "You weren't there when Rohan came down with dragon pox! He was whining for you every day. But, _no_, you came _after _Rohan wanted you here, needed you here. Too late Korra, you were too late."

He didn't know why he was spouting all of this to her, she didn't deserve to know anything. He remembered them all, every single significant event she missed: Tenzin and Pema's anniversary, Bolin's acceptance into the prestigious metalbending academy, Meelo's first "girlfriend." Every single one of them – Bolin, Jinora, Rohan – each painfully expectant for one more member, one more loved one. She disappointed every time. Those moments didn't matter tonight, yet they all congealed and morphed into all-consuming blame. On her. He didn't care though, he needed a scape goat. Everything was her fault and she needed to see that. He _abhorred _her.

"You came after Asami needed you here, too. Too late. Now she's gone and now… you're here. Wow. It had to be something pretty fucking tragic to get your uncaring, selfish, heartless hide over here." He couldn't stop; wrath consumed him, too eager to get a rise out of her. Unfortunately, he succeeded.

Korra flinched.

Mako smirked maliciously, crooning at how he finally got her to _feel _his throbbing ache. For months he had hovered over the radio, listening to everything – anything – regarding the Avatar, hoping she was okay, hoping she'd come home.

"Seven years." Exhaling steam through his nostrils slowly, he said, "Nothing. I had to find out from the damned radio you left the city." That wasn't the only thing he heard the radio spout. Her exploits were publicly announced, worshipped, complimented for their looks and status in the world. That was when he stopped looking, stopped reading, stopped listening. No, he couldn't pretend apathy. He cared too damned much it burned. He never stopped caring.

Molten orbs collided with hers. "Nothing, Korra."

She knew this was coming, this rage. She was practically asking for it the moment she stepped on Republic City soil. What she didn't expect was how much it would hurt: how such words, especially coming from his rabid mouth, would scorch the very air in which she used to sustain breath, rendering her incapable of thought.

She pretended to sip her tea unperturbed, pretended the façade of serenity. "I could say the same to you." Elegantly, she redirected the heat, just as she was taught. He—no, _they—_never called. No letters. No pictures. Nothing. They were too busy creating their perfect life together to ever pause and remember baby blue eyes and fragile smiles.

"Nothing," she almost mocked… almost. But no, mockery was unbecoming, childish. She was better than that.

The room crackled in tension. Mako bristled. Clenching his heated fingers tighter around his drink, he swallowed the scorching liquid in large gulps, burning his tongue in haste. He didn't even notice. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he whispered, "That doesn't count."

Powder blue eyes flashed darkly onto his face. "Doesn't it?" The hint of bitterness she tried so hard to mask slithered out in aching clarity. No, she would own control. She wasn't that naïve child who foolishly wore her emotions on her sleeve. Not anymore.

Honey-dew eyes looked down guiltily. The Avatar eyed the heartbroken man discreetly, her orbs hooded and concealed again. The fire in his eyes dimmed somewhat, but he refused be defeated so flippantly. No, Mako would have the last word in this… _altercation._ He examined his cup, its meager contents sloshing around the walls of his fine China. No one spoke, both wanted to win.

"See, I don't see it like that," he finally mused. Korra lifted a-well groomed eyebrow. "It really doesn't count. You, of all people, know that." He paused, as if contemplating deeply. "Why would I attempt to contact you, when you want nothing to do with me? You've made that perfectly clear."

Both remembered that fateful day vividly: he waiting and she leaving. Two very different perspectives. Sky blue eyes glared at him with such ferocity it should have melted the firebender's visage right off his milk white bones. It didn't. _Fuck you. _Hostilities continued unperturbed.

"Why would _I _ever do that? Why would _I_ ever entertain a cold-hearted bitch? One who barely acknowledged the ones who loved her before she was ever famous?"

Mako just called her a bitch.

Korra paused.

Oh _hell no._

Her pursed lips were the only indication that she was upset. She gave nothing else away as she resumed sipping her tea daintily, unhurriedly. Mako clenched and unclenched his fist spasmodically. Korra smiled internally: she was winning. A delicate brow lifted, berating him silently. _It is in a woman's movement, her body language, that conveys true emotion. It is louder than a shout or a hurl of profanities. It is nuance at its finest._

"My, my, haven't we all grown." Her voice lilted as if a congratulatory announcement was essential.

Mako's molten eyes burned in hostility, a snarl forming from her disregard. No backlash, no spite. What was going on? The firebender wanted something – anything – to remind him that _this _was his best friend. That she was _here, _with him, right now. His amber orbs gazed at her Fire Nation garb in sobriety, revealing and so stark red, he barely remembered a time when she was all blue and innocent, her best friend a Polar Bear Dog. He chuckled internally, a sad and lonely garble that ended at the back of his throat, never to surface. Now all he had in front of his amber orbs was a woman—a woman with so much finesse it angered him. And intimidated him. She wasn't the Korra he knew from his rookie probending years, but a woman, a woman who had hurt him.

A stranger.

He crumpled inwardly, holding his gut as if punched, the revelation savage and unyielding. The fiery passion in his eyes extinguished entirely, his embers turned to soot and scattered by the evening breeze.

Noting his defeated frame, her periwinkle eyes softened. Maturity and refrain eluded her this night. She always seemed to lose herself, her composure, around him and she hated that about him: how he could disarm her so easily. _I suppose I win. _Emptiness engulfed her. She found no sweet taste in this victory, only the bitterness of bile and regret. She—she shouldn't have taunted him like that. She shouldn't have goaded him into submission so cruelly. The depth of the current situation, how Asami, Mako's beloved wife, had just _died,_ made her so sick she almost wretched. Mako was raw and suffering and she took advantage of his pain. There was no way he could ever defend himself against her cool and calculated jabs in this state of emotional disarray. She really was a cold-hearted and depraved bitch.

Once again, Mako read her so well. It scared her.

Remembering why she came, she attempted banalities. "Your home is beautiful." Mako looked up, surprised. Her middle finger toyed with the rim of her porcelain as she eyed the opulence of the parlour. She refused to make eye contact, a light blush highlighting the youth that stubbornly clung to her visage. Weren't they just fighting? He wasn't expecting such trivial formalities. Not with the woman in front of him, not with this refined female.

It was then Mako understood her ploy. Just like old times, she was trying to say, _'Sorry'. _In her own pathetic way, she was trying to right the spite and hurtful slurs they had hurled at one another with a random statement irrelevant to the argument only seconds beforehand. He chuckled inwardly, this time it was lighter, freer. Maybe there was a bit of his best friend within this svelte woman after all.

Mako played along, he needed to. He needed this.

Recalling Korra's description of his mansion, his glowing amber eyes dimmed. "It's lonely," he said with a frown. He didn't know who he was addressing anymore: himself, or his blue-eyed guest. Korra nodded, the firebender now lost in his memories.

"We," _he and Asami, _Korra corrected silently, "would always talk about filling this house with little children. I wanted my kids to have the bond Bolin and I shared. It was funny how Asami wanted more kids than I did." He smiled. "She said she didn't want any one of them to be lonely like she was. We wanted them _so _badly." He gulped, forcing himself to continue, "Screaming, crying and laughing. That way, the house would always be noisy: a home instead of a cold, sparkling mansion." Molten eyes glanced around the grandiose of the silent parlor sardonically. "Now look at this place."

They settled in as he let go of his barrage of broken hopes and dreams, a painful reminder of what could never be. Korra said nothing, he needed this outlet. Selfishly, the woman noted, so did she. She wanted to rectify everything she did, or didn't do—her cowardice. She wanted to revert back and attend everything she failed to attend. She missed them; she missed them all so much it left her empty during lonely nights, guilt clawing at her innards. Most of all, she missed _him. _ Childishly, she had occupied herself with lust, never love, convincing herself she was safe that way. She was a great Avatar, but a horrible friend. Being a well-loved Avatar, somehow that justified abandoning her loved ones, abandoning _him._

Mako looked down at the swirling mists of his tea, dancing apparitions in the dark. A scowl etched on his face. "She'd talk about vacations, she'd talk about birthdays," he reminisced bitterly. "She'd talk about our future as if we owned those moments. As if they were rightfully ours." The firebender slammed his tea down, cracking the ornately crafted porcelain, the polished cherry wood table charred. "Nothing is rightfully ours." _Not even you._

"Don't be stupid." That was the old Korra creeping out. Lacking finesse and grace, at least it got the job done.

As if sucker punched, he whipped his burning gaze to collide with her own. Shocked, yet secretly relieved by her blunt articulation, he gawked like a Red Snapper. Fury slowly unfurled its heated coils within his psyche, right when he thought that they were back on a mutual understanding and agreement. _How dare she?_ How dare she presume to know anything about his pain? His life? The thinly veiled sheet of ice, their armistice, cracked and shattered. And, this time, he wouldn't be holding back. He prepared to breathe fire.

As if on cue, a piercing wail shattered the stillness of the impending storm, a perfect reminder of what he still had.

Mako swallowed unsurely, eyeing the red door. "Excuse me."

Electric blue eyes followed his shadowed figure out of sight. The door slammed and silence quickly enveloped the room, its stifling aura bearing down on her mind. She was strung tight and on the verge of emotionally cracking. Shadows danced in the back of her psyche, tormenting her. _What the hell am I doing here? _ The candle flickered, pulling her out of her musings. Abruptly, she stood and proceeded to follow the father's trail. Following him down the corridor towards the only white door in the mansion, a soft illumination beckoned her presence.

"Shh, shh little Asami. Daddy's here." The baby whimpered restlessly.

Korra peered in. "Asami?"

Mako turned towards the voice. He jostled the baby over one shoulder, just as Asami taught him to do after every nervous breakdown he had. "Her name was supposed to be Kaira, after my mother. But," he paused, collecting his warring thoughts, "but after Asami died, I just couldn't—" his strangled rasp faded and died into oblivion. "I couldn't lose Asami. My Asami." Mako felt the walls creeping towards him, his pseudo-claustrophobia kicking in at the thought of Asami never being by his side. It enveloped his psyche, inhales and exhales puffed out in short and rapid increments as he stared at his baby's vermillion irises, his gaze saturated with so much love and hurt and hope and pain.

A cool hand grasped his shoulder reassuringly. "Asami—your wife, your child—will always be yours." Korra cupped Mako's broad and steady shoulder reassuringly, wiping a tear that stubbornly escaped his pride. "Forever." She looked down at the gurgling baby, awed at such stunning resemblance to the beautiful bride seven years ago. "She will always be yours."

The distraught father held the Avatar's hand as if it were the only thing in this universe that kept him grounded, kept him sane. "How do you know that?" He begged with his eyes. "There was a time I thought I'd always have you. With me, by my side." Korra faltered, mute. "And then you left, and I was so angry."

_It wouldn't have mattered. You left me first. _A childish justification, yet she clung to it desperately.

The silent tension lengthened. She waited patiently again. Mako, the perceptive man, took notice once more.

"She was my forever," he whispered.

Korra nodded dumbly. The wound in her heart, scarred over and roughened, bled out once more, the rapier plunging deeper than ever before. Such quiet and painful effects. It hurt. _Why does it hurt still? _She begged and whined and pleaded to understand. Why were the wounds as fresh as the carnage so many years ago? She hated it, and quietly, she hated him evermore so. Mako will forever have this sick and wretched ability to maim her witless, and she will forever resent such talents. Her thoughts wandered to her silent declaration all those years ago.

_"I—I love you, you know?"_

_"You've always been there for me… I'm going to get my forever girl!"_

Silent thoughts engulfed them once more. She didn't know how to take such an epiphany, for better or for worse. _I hate you so much. _Love and hate, both are balanced on the finest strand of a spider's web; yet being aware of one's impending demise doesn't mean it won't hurt any less. She clung to him ever tighter, her front morphing to the curve of his masculine back.

"Your one and only."

Mako tensed subconsciously at her touch, unrehearsed to the sensation of another woman's body other than his wife's. Shamefully, Korra recoiled ever so slightly, unknown boundaries traversed. He instantly regretted his reaction. Hastily stepping back, Korra licked her lips tentatively, covering her midriff as if a wounded animal. Amber orbs longed to reach for her, pleading his apology with his molten irises.

The tension broke when baby Asami cooed something beautiful, disarming both patrons in the room. Mako switched her position so he could stare at her slumbering form, both heads swiveling and examining the bundle of love with softened and not so jaded eyes.

Staring down at the sleeping bundle Korra would give her life for, she said, "I know you're still angry at me."

"I'm still so angry at you," he whispered.

Korra paused. "I know."

"I've missed you so much."

His sincerity unnerved her; it brought notions, fantasies too dangerous to conjure in the night. _Why am I here? _She said nothing for a while, scared of everything she was getting into, terrified of losing herself to his blazing pyre. But she never lied to him: she wouldn't start now.

"… Me too."

_I'm here because of you._

* * *

**There you have it. . Please have faith in me I promise the wheels are turning. I'd love to express my gratitude towards my beta's BlondMoments, BowandArrow08 and finally Sprite9495 for sharing their wisdom and supporting me through everything!**

**~Rec Letters: ****Florence + the Machine: Blinding**

**~Review and write down your recommendations, songs, books, poems, anything, and your rec letters could be posted next week~**

**_Put on your proverbial boxing gloves, beat me up and critique. Please and thank you!_**


	4. Meet and Greet

.

.

Hi everyone! I am soo sorry for the wait, I appreciate all of you who stuck around and didn't give up on me. I've really missed you guys and I finished my road trip yay! It was a blast, I went to Idaho, California, Utah, Nevada; I kayaked, I hiked 8.5 miles in Bryce Canyon (I got lost but the view was so spectacular it didn't even matter).

Now I've got to get ready for college. Awesome.

You all are amazing and I needed to remind you of that.

.

.

Chapter IV: Meet and Greet

_I…think I'm losing my mind. _

Korra groaned and threw an arm over her eyes, shielding herself from the impending reality she'd have to face in a matter of moments. As the sun glowered mercilessly onto her prone form, she just knew that the stupid fire ball was mocking her; its rays caressed her too tauntingly to give her any sort of comfort. Evil little thing. It had been over an hour since she woke up, and still, she refused to leave the comfort of her room. Granted, it wasn't her real room, no, it looked nothing like her burgundy nest she left back home in the Fire Nation.

_Home. This place is no longer my home._

With such somber thoughts, she allowed herself to stagnate, drifting in and out of the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness. If she could, she would have knocked herself out permanently a long time ago. But alas, she would not, cowardice was never her forte. Wallowing further, she begrudgingly accepted the fact that she was acting pathetic, too scared (hah, she was never scared) to move forward and too stubborn to turn back. So there she laid, roasting under the midday sun.

Korra groaned again, "Midday already?"

She mumbled incoherently, in the Fire nation, Honora would have had her head if the esteemed Avatar dared to awaken any hour past dawn. It was considered taboo, _for we firebenders rise with the sun, _she recited. The blue eyed Avatar, whom was lovingly adopted by the people of fire, abided to such rule as religiously as any honorable citizen…however today was a different day.

_Today, I just don't care._

Yes, yes, she was being pathetic.

Cursing under her breath, she wrenched her dusty eyes open and immediately, she was once again bombarded by the strength of the stupid fire ball. Defiantly, she glared back, clenching her eyes shut as black spots began to obscure her vision.

_Damned sun._

Ignoring how her bones sang for its heat, she turned her body, her back protecting any further damage on her poor retinas. Lazily, she snapped her fingers, a crackle of blue lightning eagerly erupting and licking her fingertips like an obedient polar pup. Absentmindedly, she defended her actions, _so what if I'm avoiding the situation?_ So what if the esteemed and mighty Avatar didn't want to leave the room in fear that some crazed dragon would be breathing down her neck, blasting chunks of molten lava at her? So what if she was being melodramatic?

Situation, what situation?

_Well, let's begin, you're in Republic City. You weren't in Republic City three days ago. Actually to reiterate, you haven't been in Republic city for seven years…and now you're here. Oh, and the guy who's letting you sleep under his roof hates you. Fantastic. _

She sighed, _I'm crazy. _

After a couple of moments of brooding over her existence, the waterbender pawed for her blanket in between her torso and the crease of the underside of the bed. It wouldn't budge. Grunting in distaste, she forcefully backhanded various assortments of pillows away as she attempted to wrench the blanket from the crack. After a series of animalistic growls and whines, she successfully managed to yank the corner free, the force propelling her backwards with her foot unfortunately snagging and churning the covers and its downy goodness around her all over again. Her retaliation further awarded her with the bedspreads as her limbs and her limbs the bedspreads. The end result was a mop of hair tangled beyond repair and a cocoon she conveniently decided to surround around her upper torso.

Very elegant.

"Stupid blanket in this stupid bed and this stupid pillow, Aurghh!" Miraculously a pillow smacked itself right onto her left eyeball as she accidentally elbowed herself in the fray (that's not even possible).

"Ow!" she yelped. Nursing her throbbing eyeball, "stupid, stupid Korra."

Breathing raggedly, she shrugged out of her stupid cocoon and sat cross-legged, outraged and embarrassed over her self-inflicted wound. Cheeks flushed from exertion, she dejectedly stared down at the midnight sheets, eyes glossed over from an emotion even she couldn't comprehend.

"Stupid Korra."

Midnight blue cotton sheets embroidered with silver stars twinkled back at her, it was a downy blanket that looked plain compared to all the opulent silks within her chamber. One memory in particular stood out from the rest as she stared, transfixed by the finely dotted cloth she clutched tightly in her grasp. It was of a conversation long ago—a conversation easily forgotten and buried under new, more unimpressive ones, had it not been for Mako actually carrying out what he had promised. The memory was hazy at best, faded around the corners, but still, she remembered.

She remembered the sky, a dark and deep well, void of any light. She remembered the texture of the blades of grass, each one individually coating her skin with dew. She remembered the breeze, and she remembered the bay: an enigma as thick and as black as motor oil grease.

She could never forget the feeling

Republic City was experiencing its first ever major citywide blackout.

She remembered staring across the body of water, its liquid black as ink, and only one emotion stood visible against the depths of that evening's darkness: loneliness.

It's sickening vice suffocated her breath as she realized how alone she felt; there was no one who would find her, no one who could find her. This spot, it was secret, sacred, no one knew of it. Here in this obscurity, there was nothing to guide her, no moon, no light, no path. She reached out, her hand almost nonexistent in the darkness, it's wide, infinite mouth swallowing her limb in gluttony.

There was no one who would comfort her as despair numbed the feeling of her fingertips.

She felt so lonely.

"Hey."

And there he was, she recalled. Her eyes darted by the peripheral of her vision, surprised by the flame that greeted her instead of the all-consuming tendrils of the night. "Korra, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you. I was looking everywhere for you. Nice hiding spot."

Korra scoffed, "I wasn't hiding—"

He cut her off, unaffected and stating the curiosity of the spell Republic City was under. Always the detective. "After all my years of living here, a blackout was the last thing I expected from this city. Republic City always seemed so…sturdy." He chuckled, "I guess that's a good thing right? I mean—"

He talked…a lot, Korra realized, once she broke down the barriers of mistrust and had him finally acknowledge her as someone worthy of his time.

"—I would've never been able to find you without this," he held the flame closer towards her face as he plopped down next to her. "It's a good thing I'm a firebender."

_That was a really stupid comment, _she inwardly chuckled. Why is he rambling? _He seems to be in a really good mood today, _her mood lightened as she spied his soft smile. Only later would she realize why.

His mood grew somber, "we were worried about you."

The waterbender didn't say anything for a while. Instead, she fixated her thoughts on the clouds obscuring her vision, "the stars aren't out."

Mako, who languidly watched the ripples of the sea dim and fade away, looked up and found her statement to be true.

He said nothing, patiently waiting.

"I wish the stars were always out." Absently, she played with the flame Mako conjured, cooling her fingers whenever the heat came to be too much for her to handle, "I feel…safer when there's a little light in the sky. Makes things a little less lonely." She went on wistfully, still toying with Mako's fire.

Mako observed her intently, admiring how the hues of ochres and alizarins danced against one another, then melted seamlessly against her visage in perfect harmony. He was struck stupid at its charm, the demure masterpiece only artists could dream of replicating. Abruptly, the flame went out, his concentration nonexistent at the time. _She was lonely, _it dawned on him then. _She relied on the heavens to ease the ache. _

Startled by the sudden death of the flame, Korra frantically searched for the trace of warmth she touched only moments before, having been soothed by its heat. She felt so cold all of a sudden. Instead of the warmth of its steady glow, a calloused palm grasped her own and a different kind of warmth spread throughout her soul.

Mako held her hand and never let go.

"Don't trust your faith in them," he nudged his chin up towards the heavens, "trust your faith in me."

He'd never forget all those times he prayed to whoever was listening, begging them for pity, for respite. As a child, he could never understand why those _gods _or _spirits _or _entities _or whatever the hell they were, gave him this burden, gave them this hell. He never understood why. No matter how many times he left offerings in temples, the gods still managed to find twisted pleasure in mocking his fate and toying with his life. He gritted his teeth in frustration for the boy he was: those offerings could have been Bolin's meal or a trinket to be sold in the markets, why waste it on the insatiable greed of the _gods? _That corrupted hope shit people spouted about, he didn't want nothing from their slick words and promises.

He held unto her hand tighter, afraid she could hear the tainted thoughts running through his mind, "_They_ may never be there for you, but I sure as hell will."

Korra stared into his umber eyes, the softness in her irises reflected unto his, reserved only for his privy.

Mako smirked lifting a jagged eyebrow, "You want the heavens so badly?"

She pretended to contemplate then spoke, "Nah, just the stars."

"Just the stars," he murmured lost in thought. Suddenly, the fairytale Korra told the children during visits in the Southern Water Tribe came to mind. "That's easy, I'll just hoist a net up and gather them for you." His lips struggled to keep from outright grinning, that line in the story was so cheesy.

Korra blinked, _Water Tribe lore. _Mouth parting, she recalled how she recited the story to the airbender kids whenever Ikki and Jinora begged long enough and hard enough. It was their favorite myth, it was _romantic, _they gushed.

A poor fisherman in love with the princess of his tribe. In hopes to gain the approval of the chief, every night, he would throw his net towards the twilight, hoping to capture the evening gems that had evaded him so, for he knew the love between him and the princess was as pure and as bright as the stars above. Every night, he would fail, and every time, the goddess of the sky watched over and took pity on the poor fisherman. One evening, not unlike the one Korra and Mako were enveloped in that night when the lights died out, the sky goddess decided to aid the young and passionate fisherman. Under the cover of darkness, when the clouds obscured the stars, the goddess replaced the fisherman's strength with her own infinite power.

It was that night that the fisherman caught the stars between his net. He was a kind man though, and only kept one evening star, freeing the rest for the comfort and joy of others. He carved that star into a betrothal necklace and swept the princess off her feet. They lived prosperous lives until the end of time.

Korra remembered the tale all too vividly.

"Shut up Mako," she blushed a splotching pink. He didn't understand the severity of his words.

A week later, he presented her with a plain brown paper bag with a meticulously tied ribbon to top off the ensemble. Korra's thoughts ran rampant attempting to imagine what could be hidden inside the "wrapper," her search coming up blank.

"So you'll never be lonely," he whispered.

Curiously, she undid the ribbon and opened the package, eyes wide with discovery. He fulfilled his promise. In her hand was the blanket she now clutched with tight hands, a gift from so many years ago: midnight dyed cotton embroidered with stars almost as real as the ones in the sky.

"Nice catch," she jested, tears threatening to tumble from her crystalline blue eyes.

Then he introduced her room, a room in the Sato mansion so she could stay as long as she pleased as a guest in their home. _Their home? _She remembered asking silently. _Their home. _

That was the day Mako moved into the Sato mansion.

_Stop thinking._

_How could he say that after he was leaving me?_

She couldn't get angry, she had no right. After all, she left him in the very end.

_Stop thinking. _

Slowly, the poison retracted its claws from her thoughts.

_Finally._

Sighing, Korra willed her memories to vanish, thinking it best to finally get up and get moving.

"So you'll never be lonely," she promised.

She needed to see him.

* * *

Korra strolled through the hallways in a leisurely fashion, pausing every other minute to capture the fine detail of a vase or a statue, and after a lengthy moment, she'd continue on her journey until she found another trinket as fascinating as the one before. The opulence rivaled the palace of the Fire Nation, with its intricate details and memories hidden underneath the damask and the gloss of it all. But, this house seemed colder, more imposing. There were no paintings, they were veiled by heavy cloths of canvas. There was no one who greeted her, she didn't come across a single soul. Even the servants seemed to vanish through the corridors as quickly as apparitions whenever she turned the corner.

The only sound that echoed throughout the walls was the quiet padding of her bare feet against marble, the eerie silence was…unsettling.

She allowed herself to become lost in the maze, her admiring eye wandering away from the initial goal of just going straight to the hotheaded firebender.

In the sea of vermillion, a stark white door caught her eye.

_Baby Asami._

She was a sweet kid. Her attachment towards her papa made her even more endearing.

_How much more if it were her mother? _Korra eyes softened, downtrodden, _she would have been her mother's daughter. _

Her heart wept; there was a child motherless on the other side of that door. She was not allowed a soft hand of comfort, nor was she allowed her favorite broth whenever another kid teased her. She was never to pay ode to a lullaby passed down from a grandmother she would never know. There would be no kiss on her boo boo whenever she fell and scraped her knee. She would never be privy to the wise words of advice regarding romance nor the knowledge of how to be a woman.

Now all the child had was a lonesome man in a haunted house.

_Stop it, _Korra chided, _all the child needs is Mako, he's the perfect father. _She nodded resolutely, _and as long as I can help it, she'll have a jaded Avatar as well. _Korra began to turn away from the white door before pausing and staring longingly. _But still… _

Almost unconsciously, she found herself turning the knob to Asami's nursery and peering in.

The room was tastefully done. Last night, she paid no mind to the furniture or the _color scheme, _but the cold and aloof nature of the mansion seemed to evaporate within this warm and loving atmosphere. Pictures and paintings of the deceased Asami Sato, sometimes with Mako littered the walls of the nursery. By the cradle lay a lone picture of Asami and Mako together on their wedding day, their bright futures ahead, so glowing and happy.

Ever so slowly, as if scared the memory might vanish, Korra delicately traced the outlines of the image: the gentle slope of Asami's chin, Mako's smile. Silently, she engraved the moment onto her heart.

"So blissfully happy, so painfully hopeful."

_I wish I had been there._

She allowed herself to reminisce. But only for a moment.

Breathy sighs to Korra's left reminded the woman that she wasn't the only one in the room. Peering into the crib, Korra was greeted by a fat round peach wrapped in baby pink blankets, wriggling in slight distress. Star struck, all the naïve woman could do was stare. She didn't get a good look at her before, and sure she'd seen many babies before, but this one was by far…the strangest. A combination of Asami and Mako was infused into this baby, like some sort of tropical smoothie blend or some kind of exotic iguana species from Ember Island. _Hmm, it seems as if she only managed to acquire Mako's snores, _Korra snickered silently; _everything else is Asami through and through, thank the spirits. _

Korra observed without interruption.

_…She's kinda cute._

Unfortunately, as if Asami sensed an unknown entity within her lair, the baby decided now was the time to grace the world with her presence.

_I promise you, as well as your father, you will always have me. You will never be alone my dear. _

Jade green eyes fluttered open.

Stunned at the sudden shift of events, both stared at one another in rapt attention, unblinking and curious to the new development of the universe. Asami scrunched her button nose, _who the hell are you?_

As if sensing Asami's inquiry (demand), Korra bowed apologetically before coyly smiling.

_Why did I just bow to a mere child? _

Asami didn't like this, this new intruder, she was strange looking and her penetrating blue eyes unnerved her quite so.

Korra cocked her head to the side, _you know, she really does resemble her mother. _She chuckled, _even her glare seems accurate. _

As Korra chuckled, Asami became increasingly frustrated at the strange alien and decided to take measures in her own hands: crying would get daddy's attention indubitably.

So the little thing hunkered down and sang her symphony for the hallways to echo. Her little lungs packed a mean punch.

_The strange alien's going to die when daddy finds out. _

The purple faced wriggling worm bawled her eyes out as Korra backtracked frantically attempting to play responsible and knowledgeable adult as she assessed the situation.

Her eyes flitted around the room.

_What did I do?_

_No no, stop it. What do I do?_

_Oh my gosh, I pissed her off. _

Yeah she did.

"Ssh, ssshhhh," she pleaded, eyeing the door as if the police would burst forth and arrest her for harassing the Sato baby. "Hey, it's going to be okay, ssshhh." Korra dared not touch her. Frantically searching the frilly room in search of something to calm the baby's ire, her thoughts wandered towards the dusty memories of calming Rohan. Her eyes lit up.

She was the Avatar, and hell, she was going to use her mighty gifts and ultimate wisdom to return balance to this realm.

Or at least Asami's room.

_Let's do this. _

"L-look, look here Asami!" at hearing the noises the alien emitted, little Asami turned her aristocratic nose, peering with suspicious eyes as Korra puckered her lips and scrunched her eyebrows in concentration.

Asami giggled, _she looks like she's going to poop her pants. _

Korra proceeded to breathe through the narrow passageway in controlled breaths, slowly forming a thin film. The child watched in rapt attention as a bubble was slowly birthed from the strange woman's mouth, forming a perfect sphere.

_Something's coming from the alien's mouth!_

The baby watched starry eyed, mouth hanging open with slight drool forming at the corners as she bestowed her attention towards the strange woman.

In a meticulous fashion akin to creating the folds of a swan's form in origami, Korra created ridges and scales using the thin film of the bubbles surface. With convincing details, she finished her work with a roaming tail and bulbous eyes as Asami squealed in utter fascination. She'd never seen a bubble at such a young and fragile state. Heck, she didn't even know what a fish was!

_So pretty. _

Suspended in midair, the gold fish swam around her crib in a lazy manner, captivating and silencing her once fussy cries into mellow coos.

_It's going round and round and round all over._

Asami shrieked delightfully and clapped, gurgling that strange noise only babies manage when they become extremely satisfied with themselves and the world around them. Korra smiled slightly, content with the easy atmosphere as she lazily swirled her index finger in sweeping motions, the gold fish swimming to mimic them.

_Not bad Korra, Not bad._

The door jarred open, unnoticed by both.

With blank eyes, Mako observed the bubble fish roam around the nursery, his daughter's arms outstretched attempting to capture the magic within her tiny palms. Stunned, he didn't expect this. Asami's cries persisted for what seemed like hours, and finally, when he managed to rip himself away from his duties, he finds himself mesmerized and completely trumped by none other than the woman he was sure was an illusion last night. He thought he dreamt it all in some twisted fantasy of his, his mind refusing to believe it. It convinced itself for so long that she was never coming back, yet after so many years of claiming defeat, here she was, ruining his finely constructed world as if it was the very first time all over again. And just to defy him, here she was making stupid fishy faces in front of his daughter just to indulge the child.

_What is she doing?_

She didn't seem like the woman from last night. Aloof, hardened.

_Now—_

_She seems almost…content._

Korra chuckled lightly, allowing the fish slightly closer to the excited baby, giggling at the child's endearing wonder.

"What are you doing?"

Surprised, Korra lost concentration, unintentionally popping the fish above the crib and right in front of Asami's starry eyes. Both the baby and Korra widened their eyes. Delightful gurgles transformed into outraged screams, utter fury unleashing its ultimate vengeance from the power of a babe's lungs.

Korra scrunched her eyebrows, _I am such a bad person. _

Standing rigidly, she swallowed, "I apologize for my intrusion. Asami—erm, the baby—baby Asami seemed distressed. I was only trying to please her."

The Avatar (emphasis: _Avatar_) making fishy faces spoke volumes to Mako on how hard Korra was trying to make Asami happy. Yet, he still refused to believe he regretted his intrusion.

All outbursts he planned to hurl were held at bay by her honest eyes. He said nothing, gazing at the mess she created, a tinge of frustration marring his countenance as Asami's ear splitting shrieks broke him out of his musings. Sighing, he tiredly ran his hands through his well coifed hair, "I can't do this right now."

"Let me help you," Korra chimed in eagerly as he began to gently cradle Asami. Her shrieks settled down some in the presence of a familiar figure amidst this intimidating woman.

"No. You don't get it. I really can't do this right now."

As if on cue, two hollow knocks resounded against the already ajar door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," a voice breathed. Korra's head popped up and peered over the tall firebender's shoulder, ceasing her hands from playing with baby Asami's tufts of hair. The baby allowed her.

The waterbender looked on curiously.

Pin straight black hair grazed the lean woman's hips with each sway.

_What's this? _

Bedroom hooded blue eyes.

Oh yes.

Full lips and cleavage, deliberated long enough and just enough to leave _curiosity _guessing, confirmed Korra's suspicions: the sultry voice belonged to none other than Rei Kimura. A bombshell that rivaled the widespread appeal of Asami Sato herself, it was no wonder the two made a fine (and ridiculously successful) partnership. With a curvaceous yet slender outline, Sato was all brains and mechanics while Rei Kimura was all…charm and persuasion; a pair that could lure a man's heart, and in this industry, his pockets.

_All the way to the market, _Korra added.

Mako cleared his throat and straightened his posture, "I am so sorry Lady Kimura." He chuckled halfheartedly, discreetly glaring at the intruder who made his daughter cry to the point of choking herself. "It seems as if Asami's found an unwanted playmate."

Korra glared back. _She liked the swimming fish you douchebag, until you killed it and made her cry. She likes me!_

Sounds of bells tinkling reached their ears as Kimura's laughter lightened the atmosphere, "Mako, how many times must I ask you to simply call me Rei?"

"I forget," he smiled genuinely. _You sure deserve the title. _

She pouted. "Lady sounds so," pausing, she ran her hand through her silken locks searching for the perfect word. Snapping her manicured fingers, "archaic."

Korra rolled her eyes internally.

"If you're going to disobey me," the Kimura heir teased, "the least you can do is call me 'Miss Kimura.' It makes a girl feel lighter," she winked.

_Skewer me now with a blunt sword. _

Mako lightly blushed, unaware of Korra's internal dialogue.

Man, their banter never ceased to bore him.

He hummed in amusement. "Alright _Miss Kimura, _you win. I—" he hesitated, gazing down upon Asami's adorably perturbed look, "I'm sorry our…business was cut short."

"Mako it's alright," she soothed. "Anyways," she waved her hand in the air flippantly, "business delegations are so…blasé." The confidence of her posture, her breezy movements, instantly relaxed the irate father.

"I'm glad somebody agrees with me," he confessed.

Rei Kimura hummed in agreement, her placid smile and sleepy eyes disarming yet seductive, "now what was that phrase again?" after a moment of licking her already glossed lips in contemplation, she spoke, "oh. That's right," smirking, "business before pleasure."

Mako widened his eyes, coughing uncomfortably.

Mischievous eyes danced on his, "but we're done with business aren't we?"

Mako nodded.

Nodding as well, the vixen sauntered towards the frozen figure, "I supposed the next step is…"

Mako gulped.

"…Brunch?" the woman smirked internally as she watched the adult male stutter and nod once more, mute.

"It's a date then," she whispered, noting his sharp intake of breath.

"I would prefer to call it a meeting," he replied weakly. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the vernacular of "date." That would imply romance…and intimacy. With a woman. A woman who wasn't Asami. He wasn't ready. Not yet. Perhaps, not ever.

Rei Kimura frowned, only then did she spot the other woman in the room. Remaining silent the entire duration of their conversation (or should it be called flirtatious advances?), Korra's cold and calculating eyes caught every flicker and every hidden connotation of the charged banter with ease, visage devoid of emotion.

_Who's this? _The Sato partner sneered, yet her external expression was one morphed of surprise and apology. "Mako, my dear, why haven't you introduced me to your little friend?"

Korra narrowed her eyes.

Before Mako could bumble out an explanation, Korra took the reins and thrust her hand out, chin slightly jutted in silent challenge.

_Come at me. _

_How crass, _Rei Kimura sniffed in distaste. Smiling daintily, she languidly slipped her hand within the strange woman's, beginning pleasantries, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm—"

"Rei Kimura. I'm aware." Mako stared at both women, stunned and unsure of the situation. Korra was as rigid as a wall.

The Kimura heir pursed her lips in displeasure as the woman who had yet introduced herself gave her a solid shake and retracted her hand. "I'm sorry," the heiress began as if speaking to a child, "you've failed to introduce yourself."

Mako groaned at the escalating situation. It was obvious—they abhorred one another.

Korra prolonged their eye contact, hardly intimidated and unimpressed. Surprisingly, same could be said to Rei Kimura. Hardened resolve was quite admiring reflected from the adversary.

"Since you asked so kindly," Korra replied, a slight lilt betraying her irritation, "I'm Avatar Korra."

A pause. Rei Kimura widened her eyes only a fraction, impressing the godly entity by how schooled the latter's emotions were; they might just be on equal footing.

"Pleasure." An easy smile. Challenge accepted.

Korra's gaze rested on the latter woman's a note longer, a smirk forming on her tinted lips, before turning towards Mako. "Brunch?"

Mako gulped

* * *

They (Miss Kimura) decided against brunch.

They (Mako) agreed business delegations were more pressing than their appetite instead.

Korra smirked.

_Well, what do you know._

* * *

I hope everyone liked it and I hope it was worthy enough for three weeks and six days of no updating, but hey, who's counting?

Like I said, I've missed y'all.

Rec Letter: Scar Tissue by Red Hot Chili Peppers

**Note: it is physically impossible to elbow your eyeball, but my friend exclaimed how she elbowed her eyeball the other day and it was the deemed the quote of the century. Feel free to share any ridiculously stupid things you've done in your life. **

Don't forget to review, don't be shy now.


	5. Hot and Spicy

Chapter V: Hot and Spicy

Rei Kimura did not prefer tea. Instead, she claimed that a sophisticated woman indulged in…coffee. All black, no cream, better yet, no sugar (oh the symbolism). As a compliment to its bitterness, the Kimura heiress preferred chocolate dusted biscotti along with her black heart—erm, coffee. Two slices. Apparently Mako kept her favorite biscuits religiously stocked in his pantry because it was his favorite as well. Go figure. The two peas in a pod shared a coy smile, reminiscing on an inside joke the Avatar would never "get." She rolled her eyes.

So the question came down to this, how did the world's heroine, the esteemed Avatar, superficial hand of god and bringer of balance, know so much about Ms. Kimura's dining preferences? Why, because esteemed Avatar Korra was preparing the heiress' brunch.

"As if I'm some sort of subservient waitress," Korra sneered. _I will not be toyed with. _

Savagely ripping the biscotti's wrapper, she had no mind to savor the redolence of luxury goods. Currently, her senses were rather preoccupied, stretching its limits of creativity in regards to how many ways one can kill a person. You know.

_What was that, Miss Kimura needs a drink? Oh yeah, no problem, I can definitely make it for her. No, no, it isn't of any inconvenience to me. _

She ground the coffee beans with a club she conveniently found in the pantry. It wasn't the most effective of methods, but hey, the lady needed to let up some tension. Better the beans than someone's pretty little head. Many would attest to that notion.

_Oh you want biscotti too? Chocolate dusted you say? No biggie, I'll whip it up in a jiffy. Two slices? Please, the more the better. Oh one more thing Mako, not to be a bother or anything, but did you also want me to kiss her feet and proclaim myself her bitch? No thank you, that isn't necessary? Yeah, well you suck. Shut up. _

The kettle boiled and whistled as bubbles of water spewed from its snout from her dark musings.

_Oh don't mind me, I'm just a grumpy underpaid servant to the Sato staff. _

Sighing, she lowered the knife (she didn't even realize she was wielding one), and poured the steaming water into the mug, stirring absentmindedly.

_Calm down Korra, don't let that rich daddy's girl get to you. _

Inhaling large amounts of air to the point of suffocating herself (she needed to stop seeing red in her vision), she composed herself as much and glided through the parlour door with as much dignity as one could muster while carrying another woman's meal.

As she let herself in, head held high, all chatter between the Kimura heiress and Mako ceased. Mellow jazz music played in the background as the jilted woman set down the tray, making sure to place it just out of the spoiled heiress' reach. The poor thing would have to utilize her flexibility and stretch because it would be quite difficult for Korra to aid said damsel. Unfortunately, she would be preoccupied. Guffawing at the scene spasmodically leaves one otherwise compromised from service. _Oh the little things in life._

Korra smirked, _I am not ashamed. _So what if she was playing dirty, Mako was oblivious. Ever since she came into the room, he kept shooting her apologetic glances as if he peed the carpet, or something just as severe. She assumed he felt bad that he made her into a server.

_Good, he should feel guilty. Idiot. _

With narrowed eyes, Rei Kimura knew when she was being pulled (unlike Mako's naivety), eyeing the tray miles away. It was subtle yet effective; Kimura appreciated that much out of Avatar Korra's tact. She also knew when she was getting underneath somebody's skin. Even the poker faced Avatar showed a hint of irritation by executing her dirty trick. Kimura was winning, and victory was sweet. Nonchalantly, she brought the platter towards her frame and hid her smirk behind an embroidered napkin. _An Avatar served me my meal. Now who could say that, hmm? _

"Oh Korra, you are a doll." Moaning gratuitously while taking a nibble out of her biscotti, "who knew the Avatar could make her own meal? What with everyone catering to your every whim and whatnot. I'm impressed." She clapped her palms together, "Brava!"

Korra struggled to keep her pleasant smile plastered unto her face, "Same could be said to you Rei." Appalled by her improper speech, she paused and placed a hand over her heart in shock. "I can call you Rei…right Rei?"

"Of course Korra. What are friends for?" She didn't hide her blatant disrespect towards _Avatar _Korra's title. After all they were friends weren't they? No harm done.

"Of course."_ A rotten tooth behind such a sweet smile,_ the waterbender hissed.

It was a façade of sorts. This subtle exchange of venom could never be fully interpreted by men. Words were how women sparred. Nuance was how they won.

Korra daintily took a seat next to Mako (no way in hell would she sit next to that she-devil).

Her friend, never did thank her.

Caught like a monkey-rat in the middle, Mako uneasily went back and forth between the women's exchange. His throat caught a snag and unfortunately, he made his presence known by sneezing flames. Allergy season would rue this day, he'd make sure of it. Instantly both women's acidic stares zoned in on his tentative gaze. They had forgotten he was in the room (distracted by their battle for dominance and whatnot.)

_Oh shit._

"Mako darling, you never even mentioned the Avatar was in town, let alone staying over in your humble abode." Her arm made a sweeping motion, bringing to attention the extravagance of the parlour before her gaze settled on his once more. She quirked a well groomed brow, "How scandalous."

Mako choked on an intangible substance, sneezing, while Korra widened her eyes a fraction. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Kimura breathed, fiddling with the rim of her mug, "your wife has only recently passed…condolences," she soothed while Mako jerked back as if slapped. Korra reached for his hand, her grasp steady. He reciprocated, cupping her hand in response.

Unknowingly, the heiress went on. They didn't bother to listen to her remaining spiel until— "there's bound to be some speculation."

Cerulean orbs hardened, the tides roiling. What was the woman scheming?

"No," Korra replied evenly, "there would be no speculation. I'm the Avatar and one of Asami Sato's dearest friends and—"

"Are you?" Rei tapped her manicured fingers on her chin, as if thinking deeply. "The last time I checked, you haven't been Asami's friend," she held up air quotes mocking the latter woman, "in seven years. Tell me my dear, what kind of friend vanishes and abandons her "friend," on her wedding day may I add, only to return _after_ said dearest friend's death, proclaiming all is well?" Rei Kimura kept her tone light, yet her rigid posture and solid bite spoke volumes. She was seething. "Good friends are hard to come by, aren't they, _Korra? _That's why she had me." Smirking in triumph, she resumed sipping her coffee, ignoring the sudden thickness of the atmosphere. Groaning in bliss, she spoke once more, "Oh this coffee is even more magnificent than I had imagined."

Nodding yet numbed, Korra stared blankly at the room's wallpaper. Mako gripped his chair with punishing force, emotions unreadable.

Korra winced, "Mako." His grip on her hand tightened painfully. Hesitantly she spoke, "you're hurting me."

Startled out of his churning thoughts, he immediately loosened his grip, apologizing lowly. He didn't even notice he was holding her hand.

Observing keenly, Rei Kimura darted back and forth between the chummy couple, gripping her mug a little tighter. She nibbled on the corners of her biscotti, eyes alit with mischief as she gazed at the two lost in their moment.

_Mention Asami. _

Sure it was cruel. But it was effective, and best of all, it was subtle.

"Mako dearest."

Said firebender looked up, dazed at what had just occurred between him and Korra.

Rei Kimura giggled, "Do you remember the very first time Asami realized she was with child? She was so nervous; she didn't know how you would handle such…indiscretion. Well, she claimed it was an indiscretion, who knows why."

Mako smiled at the memory, sharing a secret chuckle with her.

Rei Kimura stared, transfixed at the biscotti held within her hands, smiling coyly, "well, the day I finally convince her to tell you, I find her in the kitchen, ravaging the pantry for more of these little delicacies." She held up the biscuit. "Oh and the poor thing had crumbs and chocolate syrup dribbling down her cheek. She was an amusing sight to say the least."

Mako remembered.

Kimura laughed. "And right before I get to tidy the woman up, you come barging in, demanding to know why your wife has avoided you the entire week."

"Hey, that wasn't funny. I was so scared she was mad at me or something and you kept shooting me those mysterious winks and—"

"Oh my goodness, I remember those sly winks!" she covered a hand over her mouth as if keeping a secret. "I was such an evil little thing then, I'm so embarrassed."

_You still are an evil little thing, _Korra piped in internally. No one noticed her.

Mako struggled to keep from outright snorting. "You were not helping the situation."

"Oh, I had so much fun watching both of you squirm. And remember how—"

Miss Kimura made it a point to keep Korra from participating, agreeing to ignore the feminine intruder altogether. As Korra observed and listened in on the brighter times, she hung her head low. Korra…she couldn't relate, she couldn't reminisce. She didn't have the memories to. She wasn't there when Mako and Asami made up or when Asami thought she was in labor when she really wasn't. She wasn't there. Fiddling with her palms, she absently followed all the lines, wrinkles and swirls of her fingerprints, unable to do anything else but listen.

All their shared experiences, she missed unashamedly. She missed them so much, the banter, the arguments, the laughs. She and Asami really were the dearest of friends. But now, seeing Rei interact with Mako and vice versa, how they fondly remembered Asami at her peak of life—they knew one another, they cared about one another. All she was, was an intruder, a stranger. One who would never fit in between the bonds created after she left this city. She felt so alone. In the back of her mind, she heard Kimura's sighs as well as Mako's chuckles of appreciation.

No. She couldn't do this anymore.

Abruptly she stood, ceasing the conversation altogether as Mako and Rei Kimura stared, startled from their reveries. They eyed her questionably, one in curiosity, the other in narrowed suspicion.

"Excuse me, I need to use the powder room." Ignoring their wide eyes, she walked away as quickly as she could without drawing further attention. She didn't care that she had no idea where the powder room was, she just needed to get out of there.

"Hey Korra do you need direct—" the door slammed shut before he managed to finish his sentence.

Disregarding Mako's concern, she slammed that door air tight, sagging against the contours of the frame's wood. Breathing ragged gasps, her hands shook as she attempted to smooth out her unkempt hair. _Sshhhh, quiet. Quiet. _A light thump was heard as she rested her head against the polished wood, composing her frazzled state.

_Ssshhh. Quiet. _After a few moments, she hummed in contentment, relishing how the light music of jazz soothed her senses.

.

.

"I guarantee you that girl's most likely going to get lost," Miss Kimura quipped. She paused and stared at Mako's perturbed face.

He didn't like imagining Korra running around scared and lost in this gargantuan house. Maybe he should—

"Now that Korra's preoccupied and I have the privilege of your undivided attention…hopefully," she teased, "I believe now is the time to discuss business delegations hmm?" Her half lidded eyes and demure smile caught him off guard.

Mako stared slack jawed. Did Miss Kimura always disarm men with that smile? Of course she did, she was Rei Kimura. _Concentrate, _he growled to himself. "Of course Miss Kimura, this would be the ideal time."

_That Cheshire smile speaks volumes enough of her reputation. _

"If you insist, my dear. Now, for business."

Mako nodded.

"Regarding the child's share of Future Industries Enterprises—"

Mako groaned internally. As if sensing his reluctance, Rei Kimura shot him a look.

"Mako darling, I just don't think it's wise for the child to garner such a large quantity of shares as well as such unadulterated power with no experience."

"Miss Kimura, we have discussed this subject before. My child, Asami, will receive the half she was promised from her birthright as soon as she is deemed able to successfully manage and control all aspects of Future Industries Enterprises."

Struggling to control her frustration, Rei Kimura exuded genuine concern for the child, "indeed, that is what the clause states. However, it is considered, by many official standards, an extremely vague statement. I fear the lawyers have butchered the simple task Asami had bestowed upon them."

"Why so concerned Miss Kimura? This is not your matter to handle."

"Well, here's the area of concern, my dear, since I know you're new to this whole business aspect: who would be the one to "deem" the child able? Asami? She has passed on…condolences." Mako flinched once more.

He steeled himself and answered evenly, "I would be the one to deem whether my daughter is able or not to run Future Industries Enterprises, Miss Kimura."

"Of course you would, my darling. After all like father like daughter hmm?" Eyeing him warily once more, she licked her lips as if tentative of her next move, though she really wasn't. She was never tentative—she was Rei freaking Kimura and she will show the green boy his place.

"Yes," she mused, "however, I have one slight concern." She looked down at her excellently brewed coffee, playing coy. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, "who deemed you worthy to ever have that power over the company?"

Her piercing blue orbs collided with his unabashedly. Mako's eyes widened. _How dare she?_

"It would be so much simpler if you just—"

He zoned her out, attempting the guise of control. No, he refused to let his emotions rule him, not after last night. His mind was running a mile a minute.

There were so many factors. Miss Kimura was right, Asami's will was so very vague and so painfully open to interpretation. Who was he to state whether his child was ready or not? What gave him the right? Being Asami Sato's husband didn't cut it. He had no experience, no knowledge of the inner infrastructure of a business.

_Then again, who was she to blatantly challenge my authority? _

Rei Kimura's expert analysis on the fragile matter at hand continued over his inner soliloquy, "—Don't you think you're being unmitigated in this matter, slightly domineering at best?"

Mako stumbled out of his thoughts and collected himself for an answer.

_Okay, now she's just throwing words around._ In all honesty, he had no idea what she just said; in fact he had no idea what she had just said over the span of the past fifteen minutes. In response to her inquiry, he simply raised an eyebrow. Smart move Mako.

Kimura searched the dazed firebender with pleading eyes, "She's merely a child, why give such outrageous responsibilities? It is outright ludicrous my dear. I had that sort of expectation on my shoulders when I was very young as well, and my dear, I must confess, I felt trapped in my own life."

No she didn't, she thrived on competition and the limelight, but hey, let's not sugarcoat it.

"Let her live a little before you decide her ultimate fate." She paused, eyeing him before continuing in confidence, "Now if you left the shares with Kimura Enterprises, I assure you that Asami's legacy will thrive. If the exchange of power is to my—"

"Enough." The reply was soft yet powerful. He gave nothing away.

Miffed yet thoroughly milking the part of horrified and stricken damsel in distress, the heiress ceased her proposal. Primly straightening her posture and folding her legs, she waited.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, I _will _honor Asami's wishes forthright. Thank you Miss Kimura." He looked up from the ground and instantly regretted his outburst.

Eyes as wide and as glossy as Bambi's stared back at him across the cocktail table. Hand over her lips, she seemed as if she trembled in fragility.

"M-Mako, I'm sorry if I offended you or your family. I was only trying to be of help. After what you've been through, I just wanted to help. I'm so sorry."

Her voice broke beautifully.

Urgh, he was such a damned idiot sometimes. Of course Miss Kimura was only trying to help. She's been Asami's partner for as long as he could remember, and he repays her with scrutiny? "No, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean it Miss Kimura, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm so foolish, I thought that maybe—" her eyelashes were wet with tears glistening against the sunlight, "Oh Mako, I'm so foolish."

They remained silent before Mako let loose a heavy sigh of regret, the air was heavy with uncertainty. Both adults held their breaths for the conclusion of this moment. Neither fidgeted, they merely stared at the ground and with bated breath, waited for their conviction. Mako sighed deeply and ran his hand through his already mussed hair, an undesirable trait he picked up recently, "I have taken your kindness and your skills for granted. Unknowingly, I have hurt the integrity of the company by doubting you… I'll think about your proposition Miss Kimura," he murmured.

Her face showed one of humbled gratuity. "Thank you Mako," she replied softly.

Simultaneously standing, Mako guided her to the door, grasping her hand before she turned the knob. "I truly am sorry Miss Kimura."

She looked at him, startled by the contact before smiling genuinely; _he really is a sweet , honorable man. _"I suppose I could forgive you." She smirked, "That is, after you take me out to a real meal." Winking, she kissed both of his blushing cheeks before guiding herself out of the mansion. She memorized the path by heart anyways.

.

.

_Okay. Now I'm sure this is the third time I've seen that accursed vase._

The thing was tall and round and totally obnoxious; any blind man would be cringing at its vomit inducing details from a mile away. This was why Korra was so unyieldingly sure that this definitely was the third freaking time she'd seen that accursed vase. _Just look at the thing. _Haloed dragons etched on the surface of its veneer had their tongues splayed for the entire world to see, so obviously mocking her incompetence. _What else would they be doing? _

The wriggling worms (dragons) delicately painted on the vase were eating flowers and chewing hearts and pooping flames and—_seriously, who picked this vase? _She tilted her head to the side as if the secrets of its "art"would manifest itself and enlighten her. It didn't.

_This isn't funny. Couldn't I be blissfully lost in another part of this castle, appreciating some other fine artifact not of this heinous caliber?_

_Tasteless, _she tsked. "Absolutely tasteless."

"I beg to differ."

Jumping ten feet into the air (subconsciously), Korra effortlessly turned and acknowledged the sleepy smile who mouthed the opinion, _so obnoxiously might I add. _

_Ah._

"Rei. What a surprise." Her smile was about as laughable as the time Tenzin attempted to crack a joke. Laughable.

"Do tell," the heiress hummed. "Poor Mako dear is looking for you. He's hoping to get lucky and find your corpse instead," the pale beauty cupped her palm halfway over her mouth as if whispering a secret.

Korra merely quirked an eyebrow.

_Ooh sharp. Think you're so cool Kimura?_

The gloves were apparently off in this match.

_Oh I'm going to teach this little brat a lesson _"…Sounds promising. However, I'm not quite certain he'd find _my _corpse after this…altercation, has resolved itself."

Bring it on.

"Now, now, Korra. Are we really going to do this? We are friends aren't we?"

Korra snorted, unimpressed.

"I don't think Mako would appreciate you rashly taking out your frustrations on poor innocent me."

"He wouldn't believe you. Trust me."

"Trust?" sluggishly, she slithered up and down Korra's form, extremely satisfied and unimpressed. "Tell me Korra, you're smart. I hope. Who would he trust? A girl who abandoned him so many eons ago or a friend who's been by his side for ages? Hmm?" She did one final analytical probe of her visual "threat" and smirked. Triumphantly, she walked past her now proclaimed rival, hips swaying impressively and mood lightening. Oh how she was dying to savor a bit of champagne, treat herself to a bubble bath and later on, tear up the night life of Republic City. She was feeling particularly feisty today.

Clenching her fists, Korra fought to throw fire balls at the smug woman. "If I had wanted to, your ass would have been thoroughly kicked by now Kimura." She hadn't been this blunt in ages, but this Kimura woman was deceptively deceiving enough for the both of them.

Pausing, Rei Kimura turned, eyeing the livid Avatar over her shoulder. Once again, she found nothing that threatened her schemes. She peered through her long, thick eyelashes seductively and cooed, "Unlikely."

Sauntering away once more, she chuckled outright. _Oh, this is going to be fun. _

Before turning the corner, Rei Kimura's voice echoed one last note through the hall, haunting Korra's psyche for days to come. "He's mine Korra. Try not to forget that."

The blue eyed waterbender clenched her fist. She was not backing down from this.

_Something's got to break, and I'm making damn sure that it's Rei freaking Kimura. _

_ ._

_._

"O-oh!"

The man was frighteningly handsome. With piercing amber eyes that could make any woman's insides melt and a strong jaw line that just oozed raw strength and authority, how could Rei Kimura take her eyes off of him? _His eyes, definitely Fire Nation. _

_Spicy. _

In fact, he looked uncannily like—

"Hello, is Korra in the house?"

_Mako? _

"Excuse Me?" Rei Kimura's hand unconsciously covered the entrance to the Sato residence. What did this man want from _Korra? _Better yet, why didn't this fine piece of meat want anything from her? She wasn't going to lie; she admittedly was a little insulted that he completely bypassed her extremely good looks. Didn't her eyes sparkle in the sunlight or her pale skin entice any of his ruggedly good looks? Wasn't she attractive_? I've had men beg for a conversation with me. Why are you so apathetic my little chocolate dipped strawberry?_

_Does Mako dear have a brother I'm not aware of? Maybe a long lost one? Or one twice removed? Ooh, what about a crazy sex scandal with another illegitimate father? Nasty. My, you look delectable enough to eat, my darling. Oh, would I like a sweet bite and a piece of that tart ars—_

"Miss?" the woman looked about ready to jump is pants. Not that he minded, he was rather irresistible. And extremely good looking. Many men have claimed they would have strayed for him. Quite the compliment. Many women have promised to leave their husbands for one night with his prowess. He couldn't blame any of them. He wouldn't blame this particularly attractive woman for wanting him either.

_His voice. _

_Like dribbling honey._

"I know I'm extremely good looking, so could you please—"

"Miss Kimura, is someone at the door?"

"Oh Mako!" she fanned her face, and quickly took the reins of this increasingly escalating situation. If someone was looking for Korra, especially when no one knew that the Avatar was in Republic City in the first place, then said hunk was to be considered a dangerous target. Smart. Intelligent. And oh so yummy. "It's no one darling. You know, door-to-door salesmen are such a hassle to get rid of. So passionate and strong. And so convincing nowadays. You leave it to me," she sang, eyeing "the salesman's" well-honed muscle tone.

"Miss Kimura, are you sure you don't want me to assist you—"

Kimura heard his rumbling voice not far from the foyer. She needed to alleviate this situation quickly.

"Hey lady, I am not a salesman! I'm just looking for Korra. You know, an Avatar Korra?" was this chick an idiot? Avatar Korra, you know, _the _Avatar?

_Man this chick is dense….but so hot. No! You're totally in the hots with Korra. You love her! Stay focused._

"No. unfortunately, I'm not aware of an Avatar Korra, my dear. Why, I don't know any Korra's as of right now…or ever. So I do not know your Korra of which you seek. Obviously. So why don't you just run along and—"

"You honestly don't know who Avatar Korra is?"

"No, I believe I don't have a clu—"

"You're looking for Korra?"

Rei Kimura jumped, feeling Mako's baritone voice only a foot away from where she stood. She took a quick glance behind her and almost blushed (almost). Yes, they really could pass as brothers.

_Has the temperature heated up in here or what? _

Mako felt fire lick the back of his throat. He gritted his teeth just hard enough so as not to spew flames at the intruder.

_Hot. _

The doppelganger of Mako nodded. "Yes, I am. I—"

"Kenshin?"

Both three heads swiveled on their pivots and stayed glued to the tentative figure on the top of the staircase. _Korra. _

"Babe!"

"Babe?" Both adults cried, swiveling back to the stranger situated by the Sato Mansion's entrance and back to the woman on the staircase, outraged over the baby name the ridiculously handsome man just gave to her.

Okay, now Mako really was ready to toast this guy like a primed rabarroo steak on a grill. Medium Rare.

"What are you doing here Kenshin?"

This—this was not good. Not good. How did he find her?

"Korra, you know this guy?" Mako's asked, jaw clenched and expression unreadable. How dare this, this complete stranger, walk into his property demanding to see an Avatar Korra.

_Like she was his damned property. _

Does this guy want his beautiful face broken? Because Mako was all too willing to shatter his fake appearance.

"Y-yeah. I know him. He's my—" Korra squeaked internally, berating herself. _Don't finish that sentence. _

"Babe, before you say anything else. Remember when we were playing find my treasure chest in my room?" Mako's eyes widened, horrified and Rei Kimura glared at Korra, eyeing her in a new light. The Avatar was kinky.

Korra hid her face behind her hands. _Was he serious? Is this really happening right now? _

"—And the radio went on and you ran away? Babe, I'm sorry I was so stupid. I should've let you go to your rich friend because she died and everything and it was wrong of me to be so insensitive and babe I love you."

"He loves you?" Both Mako and Rei Kimura screeched.

Korra groaned internally. This is not good. At all. _Kenshin you big hulking idiot!_

"What?" Korra breathed. _Stop talking please Kenshin. _She eyed Mako warily. _He's going to kill him. I'm sure of it. _

"What the hell is going on?" Mako yelled, confused, and livid, and strangely hurt. Very hurt. His heart, it was aching. He visibly clutched his chest to stop the throbbing of his erratic organ. _Why does it hurt so much? _

Kenshin ran up the stairs towards Korra like the swash buckling hero he was and kneeled on one knee. Clumsily, he fumbled for a box he was sure he put in his right pocket (it was in his left pocket), and pulled out a ring. It was super rich looking and really beautiful, and any woman would have crooned in awe and jubilation. Yet this was Korra, and she was about ready to sack him in the balls, or sucker punch him in the least.

_You. Idiot. _

"Are you serious?" Mako was not okay with this.

"Babe."

All held their tongues in bated breath.

"Babe," he caressed her hand, "will you marry me?"

"What?" All three of them shrieked, resounding the same idea.

_This guy is going to die. Today. _

* * *

**A day early to compensate for my disappearance that lasted three weeks and six days (who's counting?).**

**I admit, my voice and style have fluctuated in this fiction, and I'm not sorry. This story is an experimentation as well as an excuse to play and learn. I learn what my capabilities are and what I struggle with (a lot of things let me tell you). Playing is ultimately what makes someone a better writer and I enjoy giving my readers a wide breadth of exposure. **

to blah, my guest reader: yes this is ultimately a Makorra fanfiction do not fret.


End file.
